Our invention relates to the use of the ketone composition, KOAVONE.RTM., the alcohol, KOAVOL DH.RTM. and the schiff base, LYRAME.RTM. for repelling blood feeding arthropods, species of mosquitoes, houseflies, and gnats, as well as apparatus for determining repellency and attractancy of semiochemicals such as the aforementioned ketone alcohol and schiff base against and for such blood feeding arthropods.
Ketones and alcohols are known for repelling insects and the prior art contains many references pertaining to same. Thus, the use of 1-nonen-3-ol as a repellent is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,228 issued on Jul. 26, 1988, as a repellent for houseflies (Musca domestica L. (Diptera Muscidae)). Other ketones and an alcohol are disclosed in repelling mosquitoes (Aedes aegypti) as well as houseflies (Musca domestica L. (Diptera Muscidae)), in application for U.S. patent, Ser. No. 589,016 filed on Sep. 27, 1990.
Nothing in the prior art, however, sets forth the unexpected, unobvious and advantageous properties of the ketone, alcohol and schiff base of our invention so useful in repelling the species of insects set forth herein.
The prior art is replete with references showing various traps for insects, including said U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,228, issued on Jul. 26, 1988. Other prior art showing such insect traps is:
Griffiths and Bowman, Acarology VI, Volume 2, published by Ellis Horwood Limited .sctn.15.5., "Sampling techniques for burrow-dwelling ticks in reference to potential African swine fever virus vectors", (Butler, et al) PA0 Garcia, R., (1962), Ann. Entomol. Soc. Amer., 55 605-606. PA0 Garcia, R., (1965), Amer. J. Trop. Med. Hyg., 14 1090-1093. PA0 Hair, J. A., Hoch, A. L., Barker, R. W., & Semtner, P. J, (1972), J. Med. Entomol., 9 153-155. PA0 Holscher, K. H. Gearhart, H. L., & Barker, R. W., (1980) Ann. Entomol. Soc. Amer., 73 288-292. PA0 Koch, H. G. & McNew, R. W., (1981), Ann. Entomol. Soc. Amer., 74, 498-500. PA0 (1) An upright vertically disposed first hollow outer housing having substantially rigid arthropod-impermeable first side walls, an upper arthropod-impermeable horizontal surface substantially entirely contiguous with said first side walls, and a substantially entirely open bottom having a substantially horizontal plane substantially perpendicular to the vertical axis of said first hollow outer housing; (for example, such a first hollow outer housing can be a hollow frustum of a cone or a pyramid fabricated from such a material as aluminum); PA0 (2) Located along an axis substantially perpendicular to the horizontal plane of the substantially entirely open bottom of said first outer housing, substantially parallel to the vertical axis of said fist hollow housing and within said first hollow housing, a second inner hollow housing having a hollow interior, opposite open upper first and lower second ends, vertically-disposed rigid arthropod-impermeable side walls, and a longitudinal dimension extending between the two ends, said upper first end being at a substantial distance below said upper substantially horizontal surface of said first outer housing (for example, the second inner hollow housing can be an open-ended cylinder fabricated of impermeable tin or aluminum); PA0 (3) Extending outwardly from the substantially vertically disposed side walls of the second inner hollow housing to the side walls of the first hollow outer housing at an angle of from about -5.degree. up to about -40.degree., measured downwardly from the substantially horizontal plane of the open bottom of the first hollow outer housing, substantially rigid rib components (for example, fabricated from steel, stainless steel or iron) which enable the fixed positioning of the inner hollow housing with respect to the positioning of and within said outer hollow housing (the preferred angle being about -10.degree.); PA0 (4) Completely encompassingly traversing in a substantially tight fitting manner the area between (i) the first side walls of said first outer hollow housing and (ii) the second side walls of said second inner hollow housing along the directional vectors of said rib components and in a curvilinear plane below and substantially contiguous to said rib components, a continuous substantially macroporous mesh substance having such a mesh size as to be impenetrable by arthropods sought to be entrapped, but pervious to gas and liquid and, in addition, radiation transmittable, and capable of supporting a matrix article containing sustainably releasable semiochemical (for example, nylon mesh having a mesh size in lines per inch of from about 10 up to about 200); PA0 (5) Optionally, at least one semiochemical-containing matrix comprising a porous containment agent (e.g., polyethylene, polypropylene, a polyamid, a polyurethane or the like) containing in the interstices thereof at least one semiochemical sustainably releasable therefrom, (e.g., one or more of the ketone, alcohol or schiff base of our invention) located on the upper surface of said macroporous mesh substance (e.g., nylon mesh); PA0 (6) A substantially vertically disposed drive shaft supported for rotary motion about its axis, extending from below and into the hollow interior of the second inner hollow housing along the longitudinal dimension thereof; PA0 (7) Motor means connected to a first lower end of the drive shaft for rotating the drive shaft about its axis; PA0 (8) Air flow creation means (e.g., a propeller) attached to a second upper end of the drive shaft, being of such a design whereby the rotation of the drive shaft directly causes the rotation of the air flow creation means and induces the flow of air from beneath the second inner hollow housing upwardly into the three space within the first outer hollow housing (e.g., the hollow frustum of a cone) between the outer side wall of the second inner hollow housing (e.g., the open ended cylinder) and the inner side wall of the first outer hollow housing (e.g., the hollow frustum of the cone); PA0 (9) Optionally, radiation emission means (e.g., an infrared light source or a bright green light source) for emission of radiation of a specific wave length or of a range of wave lengths outwardly from the apparatus located in the vicinity of the lower portion of the second inner hollow housing below the location of the rib components; PA0 (10) Power supply means (e.g., flashlight batteries) associated with the trap causing the radiation emission means to generate radiation and energizing the motor means; PA0 (11) A carbon dioxide gas supply means for supplying gaseous carbon dioxide to the proximity of the lower portion of the second inner hollow housing below the location of the rib components simultaneously with the operation of the power supply means. The carbon dioxide itself has the ability to attract various types of insects. It is our intention to cover the trap including and not including the carbon dioxide gas supply means. PA0 (a) Musca domestica L. (Diptera Muscidae); PA0 (b) Aedes aegypti; PA0 (c) Aedes albopictus; PA0 (d) Anopheles spp.; PA0 (e) Coquillettidia perturbans; PA0 (f) Culiseta spp.; PA0 (g) Culex spp.; PA0 (h) Psorophora spp.; PA0 (i) Culicoides spp.; and/or PA0 (j) Lutzomyia spp. PA0 (a) Musca domestica L. (Diptera Muscidae); PA0 (b) Aedes aegypti; PA0 (c) Aedes albopictus; PA0 (d) Anopheles spp.; PA0 (e) Coquillettidia perturbans; PA0 (f) Culiseta spp. PA0 (g) Culex spp.; PA0 (h) Psorophora spp.; PA0 (i) Culicoides spp.; and/or PA0 (j) Lutzomyia spp. PA0 (a) LYRAME.RTM. a mixture of compounds defined according to the generic structure: ##STR2## (b) KOAVOL DH.RTM. defined according to the structure: ##STR3## (c) KOAVONE.RTM. consisting essentially of a mixture of compounds defined according to the generic structure: ##STR4## wherein in each of the compounds of the mixture, one of the dashed lines represents a carbon-carbon double bond and each of the other of the dashed lines represents a carbon-carbon single bond. PA0 (a) LYRAME.RTM.; PA0 (b) KOAVOL DH.RTM.; or PA0 (c) KOAVONE.RTM.. PA0 (a) KOAVONE.RTM.; PA0 (b) KOAVOL DH.RTM.; or PA0 (c) LYRAME.RTM. PA0 (a) Musca domestica L. (Diptera Muscidae); PA0 (b) Aedes aegypti; PA0 (c) Aedes albopictus; PA0 (d) Anopheles spp.; PA0 (e) Coquillettidia perturbans; PA0 (f) Culiseta spp.; PA0 (g) Culex spp.; PA0 (h) Psorophora spp.; PA0 (i) Culicoides spp.; and/or PA0 (j) Lutzomyia spp. PA0 1. The Welex "Super Twinch" 3.5" extruder manufactured by Welex Incorporated, 850 Jolly Road, Blue Bell, Pa. 19422; PA0 2. Krauss-Maffei twin screw extruder manufactured by the Krauss-Maffei Corporation/Extruder Division, 3629 West 30th Street South, Wichita, Kans. 67277; PA0 3. Modified Sterling model 4000 and 5000 series extruder manufactured by Sterling Extruder Corporation of 901 Durham Avenue, South Plainfield, N.J.; PA0 4. CRT ("Counter-Rotating Tangential") Twin Screw Extruder manufactured by Welding Engineers, Inc. of King of Prussia, Pa. 19406; PA0 5. The Leistritz Twin Screw Dispersion Compounder manufactured by the American Leistritz Extruder Corporation of 198 U.S. Route 206 South, Somerville, N.J. 08876; PA0 6. The ZSK Twin Screw Co-Rotating Extruder manufactured by the Werner & Pfleiderer Corporation of 6763 East Crescent Avenue, Ramsey, N.J. 07446; PA0 7. The Farrel Extruder manufactured by Farrel Connecticut Division, Emhart Machinery Group, Ansonia, Conn. 06401; PA0 8. The MPC/V Baker Perkins Twin Screw Extruder manufactured by the Baker Perkins Inc. Chemical Machinery Division of Saginaw, Mich. 48601; and PA0 9. The Berstorff single screw, twin screw, or foam extrusion equipment manufactured by Berstorff Corporation, P.O. Box 240357, 8200-A Arrowridge Blvd., Charlotte, N.C. 28224. PA0 (a) DYLAN.RTM. brand of low density polyethylene DYLAN.RTM. is a trademark owned by the Atlantic Richfield Company of Los Angeles, Calif.; PA0 (b) DYLITE.RTM. of expandable polystyrene compostions. DYLITE.RTM. is a trademark of the Atlantic Richfield Company of Los Angeles, Calif. PA0 (c) SUPER DYLAN.RTM. is a high density polyethylene. SUPER DYLAN.RTM. is a trademark of the Atlantic Richfield Company of Los Angeles, Calif.; PA0 (d) Blended polyethylene and carbon black as specifically taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,267 issued on Jan. 18, 1983, the specification for which is incorporated by reference herein; PA0 (e) Polystyrene as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,227 issued on Jan. 18, 1983, the specification for which is incorporated by reference herein; PA0 (f) Polyene/alpha-olefin as exemplified and disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,291, the specification for which is incorporated by reference herein; PA0 (g) Poly-alpha-olefins as exemplified in Canadian Letters Pat. No. 1,137,069 issued on Dec. 7, 1982, the specification for which is incorporated by reference herein; PA0 (h) Polymeric compositons as disclosed in Canadian Letters Pat. No. 1,137,068 issued on Dec. 7, 1982, the specification for which is incorporated by reference herein; PA0 (i) Poly-alpha-olefins disclosed in Canadian Letters Pat No. 1,137,067, the specification for which is incorporated by reference herein; PA0 (j) Polyolefins described in Canadian Letters Pat. No. 1,137,066, the specification for which is incorporated by reference herein; PA0 (k) Polyethylene oxides as disclosed in Canadian Letters Pat. No. 1,137,065 issued on Dec. 7, 1982, the specification for which is incorporated by reference herein; PA0 (l) Olefin polymers and co-polymers as disclosed in Canadian Letters Pat. No. 1,139,737, the disclosure of which is incorporated by refernce herein. Canadian Pat. No. 1,139,737 was issued on Jan. 18, 1983; PA0 (m) Polyolefins disclosed in Canadian Letters Pat. No. 1,139,738, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein. Canadian Pat. No. 1,139,738 was issued on Jan. 18, 1983; PA0 (n) Chlorinated PVC as disclosed in Polymer 1982, 23 (7, Suppl.), 1051-6 abstracted at Chem. Abstracts 97:145570y, 1982; PA0 (o) Polyepsilon caprolactone co-polymers made by means of alcohol initiated polymerization as disclosed in J. Polym. Sci. Polym. Chem. Ed., 1982, 20(2), pages 319-26, abstracted at chem. Abstracts, Volume 96:123625x, 1982; PA0 (p) Styrene acrylonitrile co-polymers as disclosed in Diss. Abstracts, Int. B, 1982, 42(8), 3346 and abstracted at Chem. Abstracts 96:143750n (1982); PA0 (q) Co-polymers of epsilon carprolactone with 1,4-butane diol as disclosed at Kauch. Rezine, 1982, (2),8-9, abstraced at Chem. Abstracts, Volume 96:182506g (1982); PA0 (r) Polyesters as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,326,010, the specification for which is incorporated by reference herein; PA0 (s) Chlorinated polyethylene as disclosed by Belorgey, et al., J. Polym. Sci. Polym. Phys. Ed., 1982, 20(2), 191-203; PA0 (t) Plasticized polyepsilon caprolactone co-polymers containing dimethyl phthalate plasticizers as set forth in Japanese Pat. No. J81/147844, abstracted at Chem. Abstracts, Volume 96:69984y (1982), the specification for which is incorporated by reference herein; PA0 (u) Maleic anhydride modified adducts of polyepsilon caprolactone polyols and ethylenically unsaturated monomer as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,137,279 issued on Jan. 30, 1979, the specification for which is incorporated by reference herein; PA0 (v) Polyurethane polymers having lactone backbones as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,156,067 issued on May 22, 1979, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; PA0 (w) Polyurethane polyether resisns wherein the resin is obtained by reacting a polyfunctional lactone with a long chain polyalkylene diol and a urethane precursor as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,355,550 issued on Mar. 10, 1981, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; and PA0 (x) Resins having polyurethane backbones as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,975,350 issued on Aug. 17, 1976, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein. PA0 (i) Under high pressure, ethylene, methane, propane, butane, propylene, methyl chloride, methyl bromide, vinyl chloride and methylene dichloride as more specifically described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,387,730, the specification for which is incorporated by reference herein; PA0 (ii) Ordinarily liquid material such as n-pentane, isopentane, cyclopentane, hexane and petroleum ether fractions or halogen hydrocarbons such as CFC.sub.3, CF.sub.2 Cl.sub.2 CH.sub.3 Cl, CH.sub.2 Cl.sub.2 separately or in admixture with one another as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,758,425, column 4, lines 1-5, the specification for which is incorporated by reference herein; PA0 (iii) Dichlorotetrafluoroethane, tetramethylmethane, monochlorodifluoromethane, dichlorodifluoromethane, and dichlorotetrafluoroethane as specifically described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,948,664 and 2,948,665 issued on Aug. 9, 1960, the specifications for which are incorporated herein by reference; and PA0 (iv) Azo bis(formamide); diazoaminobenzene; N,N'-dinitrosopentamethylene tetramine; N,N'-dimethyl-N,N'-dinitrosoterephthalamide; p,p'-oxy-bis(-benzene sulfonyl semicarbazide); azo bis-(isobutyronitrile); p,p'-oxybis(benzene sulfonyl hydrazide); p,p'-diphenyl-bis (sulfonyl hydrazide); benzene-sulfonyl hydrazide; m-benzene-bis (sulfonyl hydrazide) as more specifically described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,298,975 issued on Jan 17, 1967, the specification for which is incorporated by reference herein. PA0 (a) Musca domestica L. (Diptera Muscidae); PA0 (b) Aedes aegypti; PA0 (c) Aedes albopictus; PA0 (d) Anopheles spp.; PA0 (e) Coquillettidia perturbans; PA0 (f) Culiseta spp.; PA0 (g) Culex spp.; PA0 (h) Psorophora spp.; PA0 (i) Culicoides spp.; and/or PA0 (j) Lutzomyia spp. PA0 (I) from 5 up to 100% by weight of an efficacious perfume/insect repellent composition consisting essentially of KOAVONE.RTM., KOAVOL DH.RTM. and/or LYRAME.RTM.; and PA0 (II) from 0 up to 95% of a standard perfuming substance (not necessarily insect repellent) which may be one or a combination of the following materials: PA0 (i) a thermoplastic polyamide resin formed from linoleic acid polymerized with a polyamine compound; PA0 (ii) an alkanol amide or alkanol amine; and PA0 (iii) a stearic acid compound. PA0 (a) from about 35% up to about 85% by weight of an oil which is normally liquid at room temperature chosen from the group consisting of light mineral oil and natural oils having iodine values substantially within the range of 40-135; PA0 (b) from about 7% up to about 40% by weight of a long chain polyamide having a molecular weight substantially within the range of 6000-9000 and a softening point substantially within the range of 18.degree. C.-48.degree. C.; and PA0 (c) from about 7% to about 30% of an alcohol selected from the group consisting of 8 to 12 carbon primary alcohols.
Nothing in the prior art sets forth the trap of our invention.